Pandora's Training
by LaineLove
Summary: Psychometry, Pandora, Robin, and a lot of training. Let's see what you get! Robin/OC


So pretty much this is the first thing I've written and actually sort of liked in a long time. The reason this came about was all because of SilverXDawn's challenge Young Justice needs YOU! It pretty much put a whole bunch of ideas that I've been thinking about lately into one and before I knew it, I was writing. The whole Static Shock thing is mainly in just this chapter, for now anyway, and mainly because I didn't want Aria to come from Gotham, I wanted to add one of my favorite DC characters that isn't as well known besides the show, it is based off the show and not the comics because I only recently found a good comic supplier. Therefore everything comes from the show and not any of the comics. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice, Justice League, or Static Shock. I do however own Aria.**

* * *

><p>A young girl was running through the streets of Dakota occasionally looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. "Damn." She swore when she saw the two guys chasing her. Her green eyes narrowed in on a familiar alley, one that cut off in two different directions but also had a small crawlspace that was hidden. She quickly turned into the alley and slid into her hiding spot, having just enough time to curl into a ball before the goons also turned down the alley. She closed her eyes and focused on keeping her breathing quiet while the goons decided to split up. When she was sure that they were gone the young girl crawled out and ran back towards the streets, running until she felt safe enough to walk the rest of the way.<p>

The young girl found her way to her favorite place, the Recreation Center Robert Hawkins ran. She was hoping to find her self-proclaimed big brother Virgil there. Looking around she finally spotted him talking to Richie on the other side of the center. A grin spread across her face, she sprinted over and hugged him around the middle, her momentum causing him to almost fall.

"Virgil!" Laughing Virgil turned and hugged her back.

"Hey, there's my favorite little 12 year old. How ya' doin' Pandora?" He ruffled her short brown hair so that it was messier than before.

Not wanting him to know what really went on today she pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt down behind her back. "Good Virg. Nothing special really happened today. What about you? What are you and Richie doing?" She asked hoping he would leave her day at that. Then again, knowing Virgil, he probably wouldn't, and it didn't help that she was a bad liar.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled her arms from behind her back. Rolling up the sleeves he saw one of her gloves were gone. "Aria Hope, where is your glove?" When she didn't answer he brushed some of her hair from her face, just as he thought, a new scratch on her cheek. "It happened again didn't it? You were just like the real Pandora, curious to see how something worked and what it would tell you. Where were you?" He looked up at Richie, signaling with a look to get Virgil's father.

It had been four years since Virgil became Static and his father helped him and Gear with other Bang Babies. Aria had been coming to the Center since she was six and at eight had been caught up in the Bang Baby blast, she had very little control over her power but with it she could do some amazing things. With her power and her small stature she was a great thief, her only problem was her curiosity. She wanted to find out how far her power could go. So far she can find out how to get into just about anything and objects like to show her where they've been. Psychometry at its finest.

"Ari, you know what this means don't you?" Virgil asked her.

"Yeah, I have to go and get training. I have to leave Dakota." Aria whispered with tears in her eyes. "You'll visit me right? You won't leave me?" She asked him truly terrified that he wouldn't care about her once she was gone.

Virgil hugged her once again, his own eyes stinging slightly. "Of course I won't leave you. I'll visit as much as I can and you know what. You're going to be around kids about your own age who are all training and trying to make the world a better place. You're going to have fun and be in an environment where what you can do is normal."

Soon enough Virgil and Richie were taking Aria to their base so they could get in contact with The Justice League. Aria was shy around new people and had taken to hiding behind Static's legs as she met the heroes she'd grown up hearing about. Static explained to Batman and Wonder Woman what was going on. They already had a plan in place, ever since Aria started getting into trouble with her powers Static knew there would come a time where he would have to take her somewhere to get training. She was off to where Batman's young sidekick/son was, Young Justice.

"We'll just take Aria and introduce her to everyone. She won't be involved in any of the missions until she's trained." Wonder Woman told them, standing and holding a hand out to Aria who squeaked and looked to Static with fear in her eyes.

"If it's alright I'd like to accompany her. Pandora doesn't know you; she doesn't know these kids or her new surroundings. It will be easier for her to get adjusted if I'm there." Static told her firmly. Gear got up and grabbed Aria's suitcase. Wonder Woman and Batman both agreed to Static going along for the ride.

"Pan, we have a present for you." Gear told her, bringing everything over. Aria watched everything with a look of wonder.

"Here ya' go little Pan, your very own uniform." Static showed her a uniform that looked quite a bit like her favorite X-Man Shadowcat's. The main differences were that the top was without the collar and a darker blue, a color that matched Static's, and black bell bottoms with a yellow stripe going down the sides, it also came with a black mask and a PDA that linked up with Gear's. The insignia on her shirt was a yellow and black Pandora's Box.

Aria squealed in excitement! She had wanted a uniform ever since she had gotten her powers and became close to Virgil and Richie. They had even used the design that she had come up with. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged them both, especially Gear since this was the last time she'd see him for a while. "You'll take care of Dex, won't you Richie?" She asked him quietly, he nodded and let her go. Dex was a boy of about 6 who clung to the three of them though like Aria with Virgil, Dex was closer to Richie. Both he and Aria lived in an orphanage next to the Rec Center.

Aria held Static's hand and waved to Gear as the four of them were transported to Mount Justice. They were beamed through to see the team standing by.


End file.
